


In Charge

by aschicca



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, post-513 fic, pov fic, use of sex toys, very mild D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/pseuds/aschicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> I want nothing more than to enjoy a night in and let Brian do whatever he wants with me.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge

I’m sitting on the sofa, sketching without paying any attention to the paper. The pencil moves by its own accord and I let it; my mind is somewhere else: so many different thoughts are racing through it and I observe them all, without dwelling on anything in particular. I’m thinking about Daphne and her new job, I’m thinking about Molly’s new boyfriend, I’m wondering if I should tell Michael that his latest idea for the next issue of Rage is shit. 

I’m hoping Debbie won’t ask me to work at the diner the next time Kiki has a day off, I’m dreading having to go to dinner at my mom’s place where, I’m sure, her new boytoy will be – and yes, I’m aware of the irony of that statement.

I’m waiting for Brian to be home and stop every thought. I hope he’ll be in the mood to let me concentrate on him and him alone. I want nothing more than to enjoy a night in and let Brian do whatever he wants with me. 

The door of the loft slides open and I raise my head just in time to see Brian come inside. My cock twitches with interest when he looks my way and smirks. 

“Planning a new masterpiece, Picasso?” Brian says, walking towards his desk and placing his briefcase on it.

“Planning something else, in fact,” I answer him with a grin of my own.

He looks at me, his head tilted to the side. “Oh?” he asks. “And what exactly are your plans?”

“Actually, I was rather hoping _you_ might be in the mood to take the lead tonight, and just… do whatever you want,” I suggest, smiling at him.

Brian’s eyes flash with something that, if I didn’t know him as I do, would make me rethink my plan and maybe even consider running away; but I know him, and I trust him, so my smile only gets wider and, I hope, filthier.

“I need a shower,” Brian tells me, and before I can offer to join him, he adds, “Make sure you’re naked when I get back.” 

His commanding tone sends a shiver down my spine and I’m left sitting there watching him walk towards the bathroom. Pencil and half-finished doodle slide out of my hand in my haste to get up. Brian’s not the type to linger under a shower when he has plans to get dirty again, and I want him to see how eager I am to obey his every whim tonight.

All thoughts leave my head and the pleasure in front of me is the only thing in my mind now. Only Brian Kinney can do that to me.

I leave my clothes on the floor in front of the bed before climbing on it. I know Brian doesn’t like me to do that and I’m hoping he might be willing to punish me for the transgression. The thought gives me goosebumps. My eyes are fixed on the bathroom door and I find myself trembling in anticipation.

Finally, Brian comes out of the bathroom, hair still wet, a towel hanging low around his hips, and he looks at me. His eyes roam across my naked body and his stare does nothing to calm down my shivering. When his eyes reach the bottom of the bed, he catches sight of my discarded clothes and his stare fixes again on my face. “And what’s that?” He asks, raising his eyebrow.

I wink and grin at him, shrugging my shoulder in a silent, “What are you going to do about it?” dare. 

Brian laughs, and it’s the dark, sexy laugh I love the most, the one that lets me know I’m in for a bumpy ride. Or a treat. Depends on how you look at it. 

“I’m going to have a drink,” Brian tells me then. “I suggest you use the time you have to lube and stretch yourself up before I come back.” He waits for me to nod, then walks away.

I grab the lube, squeeze a generous portion of it on my fingers then proceed to do as Brian ordered. I don’t know what he has in mind, he’s usually very fond of foreplay and he likes to make me beg to be fucked so the idea that he’ll want to start from the main course tonight is a startling one. Still, I’m not about to complain. Having him inside me is one of the things I love the most, has been since I was seventeen.

I’m stretching myself out, moaning softly from exertion and lust, and I’m about to put a third finger in when Brian comes back and orders me to stop. “That’s enough,” he tells me. “I have something else to finish the job with.”

Brian walks towards the bed and takes out the chest where we keep our sex toys. He places it where he can easily reach for it, and peruses his choices of plugs. He chooses the one he wants – and the sight of it makes my cock jump because it’s the one that nestles nicely against my prostate – and then gestures for the lube. I place it in his hand and watch him while he coats the plug as generously as possible. 

“Kneel on the bed,” Brian commands and I scramble to obey. He gently places the plug against my opening and, after asking me if I’m ready and receiving an enthusiastic nod, laughs and pushes the toy in. He doesn’t take his time but drives it in all in one go making me gasp and let out a loud groan. 

“Take your time, breathe it out,” Brian tells me, “and when you’re ready I want you to lie face down on my lap and offer that ass to me. I think it’s time to remind you what happens when you’re untidy.” He says all that while arranging himself comfortably on the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard and his legs straight in front of him.

Without a word, I do as I’m told and soon I find myself facing the sheets with my cock trapped between the towel Brian’s still wearing and my own stomach, and my plugged butt perfectly placed for Brian’s punishment. And there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.

One of Brian’s hands comes up to caress the nape of my neck while the other toys a bit with the plug making me moan. “Now tell me, Justin, why do you think I chose this particular plug for the exercise?” Brian asks me.

I find it hard to speak because Brian’s fingers at the base of the toy are lightly tapping on it and making it move inside of me. My answer doesn’t come quickly enough for Brian’s tastes and that earns me a slap. Right on the base of the plug. The pressure against my prostate is delicious and for a moment I can only see stars behind my eyelids.

“Justin?” Brian asks, voice gentle but firm.

“You…ah… you chose this toy because it… because it fits just right,” it’s all I’m able to mutter, but it seems to satisfy Brian who hums in agreement.

“It does, doesn’t it? Fills you up quite nicely and presses on that sweet spot with every movement. Do you also remember what it does to you when you wear it during a spanking?” 

Brian’s question makes me gasp and suddenly, yes, I do remember what happens when Brian spanks me while I wear that plug: I come all over myself.

My reaction makes Brian laugh but I don’t have time to analyze what that particular laugh means because suddenly the spanking begins. Brian’s blows are unpredictable; he alternates hitting one cheek after the other for a while, then changes it up, concentrating on a particular spot, then another, then back to alternating. He also makes sure to hit the plug every now and then, and to ensure that every blow he delivers forces me to squeeze my cheeks together.

It doesn’t take much for me to come, messily and screaming, my hands clenching the sheets; my cock rubbing against the towel and the hardness underneath, my ass arching up towards the blows instead of away from them. It’s delicious.

While I lay there catching my breath, Brian caresses my hair, my back, my shoulders, and he rubs my ass to soothe the soreness. I know that the wet towel must be as uncomfortable for him as it is for me, but for the moment I’m feeling too boneless to move and he doesn’t seem to be in a hurry.

After what feels like hours, but it’s probably no more than five minutes, I carefully get up and allow Brian to do the same. He removes the soiled towel and thows it in the general direction of the bathroom. I finally see his cock and my mouth waters.

“May I?” I ask, pointing at Brian’s cock.

“On one condition,” he states. I ask him to elaborate and he says, “You don’t have permission to touch me yet, so if you want to suck me off you’ll have to kneel on the floor with your hands behind your back. And the plug stays in, but you better not come again until I say so.”

I’m not entirely sure I could come again so soon but judging from the way my cock tries valiantly to get hard just hearing Brian’s words, maybe the possibility is not that far-fetched. I realize Brian’s waiting for my answer to his condition so I simply kneel in front of him, place my hands behind my back, and look up at him with my mouth open.

The expression on Brian’s face when he looks down at me could already be enough of a reward but then his cock is in my mouth and, nah, that’s the real reward. With no way to control the depth of the penetration, I simply let my mouth fall open for Brian’s thrusts. He knows perfectly well how much I can take and I’m not worried.

Brian starts fucking my mouth with slow, controlled thrusts, and I make sure to wriggle my tongue on the underside of the head every time he pulls out. Brian’s hands are in my hair but he’s not pulling it or forcing me. I close my eyes and enjoy the sensations of his fingers caressing my head, his cock fucking my mouth, and the plug I’m currently sitting on deliciously rubbing my insides.

His thrusts speed up after a while and I make sure to relax my throat for Brian. Soon his hips seem to lose rhythm and I know he’s close. Mindful of my teeth, I suck more vigurously waiting for his signal. 

“Now… now!” Brian gasps and he pulls out of my mouth. I lean back offering him my chest and I regret not being able to watch him stroke the come out of his cock and onto my skin. I feel it hit me and I enjoy the muffled gasps and half-muttered curses coming out of Brian’s mouth while he comes all over me.

When it’s over, I look at him and find him staring at me like I’m something beautiful he never thought he’d deserve and he just found out he’d had it all along. I smile up at him, and he smiles back, before offering me a hand and pulling me up from my kneeling position on the floor.

Brian gestures for me to turn around so I do and I feel his hand on my back pushing me down a bit.  
I realize his intentions so I lean forward and he gently slides the plug out of me. I turn around again and he leads me towards the bathroom, placing the plug in the sink for washing when we pass it on our way to the shower. 

The urgency has quieted down now that we’ve both come, so we take our time washing each other. Brian kisses me while the hot water runs all over our bodies and I can’t imagine a more perfect moment than this.

*

Clean, and wearing only towels, we come back to the bedroom and the first thing I see is our toy chest all out in the open. I wonder if Brian would let me use something on him next but I did tell him he was in charge tonight so I decide to store that thought away for later.

I see Brian’s also watching the chest pensively and I can’t resist asking him, “Well? What’s next, Mr. Kinney?” 

Brian looks at me, and I can tell he has a plan, but he seems to change his mind, or at least amend the original plan, when he observes me. “I have a proposition,” he says, and I smirk.

“Business?” I ask, cheekily, and he laughs out loud.

Brian shakes his head, “Pleasure, actually. Do you want to hear it?” I nod and he continues, “I have a very specific plan in mind for you and while I’m sure you will enjoy it as much as me, I’m feeling generous tonight. If you stick to my plan, and do whatever I tell you to do, without complaining or hesitating, I will let you choose a toy from the chest and you can use it on me.”

Surprised by the fact that he always seems to be able to read my mind, I look at Brian wide-eyed and he grins. “Isn’t that what you want, Sunshine?” He sing-songs.

“Yes, please!” I reply, eagerly.

“Do we have a deal, then?” Brian asks again, and I love how he always has to make sure we’re on the same page. 

Instead of replying, I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss him. He kisses back and for a moment he holds me so tight I can’t breathe. I believe I’m holding him just as tight. Neither of us seems to mind, though.

When Brian steps away from me, his expression retains nothing of the tenderness we just shared. He’s determined, serious and, if his cock is any indication, very turned on.

“I want you to find the anal beads in the chest, lube them all up and bring them to me. Then I want you to kneel on the bed, chest down and ass up. I will put the beads inside you and then give you things to do. Once you’re done, I will take them out and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to last one minute before you come. But not before you’ve begged me to do just that. Afterwards we will take a nap, have something to eat and then you can pick whatever you want from the chest and have your fun with it, and with me. Is that understood? Do you have any question?” Brian says all that while looking straight into my eyes and making me feel weak in the knees.

“Uhn…” I have to stop and clear my throat before continuing and Brian smirks, clearly enjoying what his words have done to me. “Understood. No questions.” I say and without wasting any time I walk towards the chest, find and lube up the beads, then give them to Brian. 

I kneel on the bed just like I’ve been ordered to do and feel Brian’s fingers probing my opening. He’s coated them in lube and he works them inside of me to make sure I’m ready to accept the beads. When he’s satisfied, he slowly inserts the toy, one bead after the other, and I start trembling and moaning uncontrollably.

“Shh, just relax,” Brian soothes me. “Almost done. There, they’re all in now. How does it feel?” My answer is a loud moan and he laughs. “Good. Now, you tell me when you feel you can move and then we’ll start playing, okay?”

I nod and feel the bed dip. Brian is sitting next to me and I can feel his eyes on me. I feel eager to start the game so I force myself to relax, take a deep breath and get off the bed. The anal beads move inside me and I gasp and close my eyes. I only re-open them when I’m sure I’m steady and the first thing I see is Brian’s lust-filled eyes fixed on my faces.

“What… what do you need me to do?” I ask.

“Let’s start with a simple chore, shall we?” Brian says, smirking. “Pick up your clothes, fold them and put them in the wash. There, easy enough, wouldn’t you say?”

Yeah, easy my ass. Pun definitely intended. I can barely move a muscle without having the beads sliding inside me, how in hell can I bend, fold, and walk around? I’m trying to work out the logistic, all the time thinking I’ll never be able to do any of that without coming all over the loft, when Brian speaks again.

“Oh, and I forgot to mention: you’re not allowed to come until I’m fucking you. I’d rather not put you in a cock ring because I would like you to follow my orders without any help, but if you feel like you need it feel free to select one from the chest and put it on.”

The bastard! The fucking, monstruous, magnificent bastard! I knew I shouldn’t have accepted his proposal without bargaining, but I let my lust obfuscate my mind and now here I am. Fucked. Or, about to be. And how exactly is that a bad thing? Hmm. Maybe it’s not so bad after all. And what did he say about wanting to hear me beg? Something tells me that if I play my cards right I might just turn this around without having to suffer through too long a time of teasing and orgasm denial.

Realizing Brian’s still waiting for my answer, I tell him that I would like to try it without a cock ring but can I be allowed to change my mind and put one on if it becomes too much? Brian says I can and I keep thinking that, if this goes my way, I really won’t have to.

Steadying myself, I move to pick up my clothes but after the first step I need to stop and catch my breath. God, this is going to be hard, but I need to complete at least one chore or no amount of pretty, submissive begging would help me end this sooner.

As slowly as humanly possible I make my way to the clothes, stopping every now and then to catch my breath or squeeze the base of my cock to prevent myself from coming because of the delicious frictions of the beads moving inside of me. Brian is looking at my every move and he’s lazily stroking his cock.

Before performing the impossible task of bending over to pick up the clothes without coming, I look at Brian and he must read the desperation in my eyes because his own go soft and he speaks to me.

“You look so good like that, Justin. So sexy and hot, obeying my orders and being so good for me. You’re perfect. You can do whatever I tell you to do, I know you can,” he encourages me but he also gives me back some of the power, allowing me to see that everything I’m doing is done for my own pleasure as much as Brian’s.

It’s the spur I needed to bend over and reach for the clothes. I do it in one single movement and while it’s still incredibly hard not to come, I realize that my mind is stronger than my body and I can control it if I want. It’s empowering.

Folding the clothes and dumping them in the wash is incredibly difficult, and it takes me a lot of time to do it, but soon the chore is complete and I didn’t come. I return by the bed and I see how proud and turned on Brian is, and I wonder if he’ll let himself be manipulated into forgetting the other chores and accepting my begging.

Only one way to know. “Please, Brian,” I moan. “Please, oh God please, fuck me. I need to come so badly and I’ve waited all night to have your cock inside me. Please, please give it to me!” I end my plea on another loud moan and I can see Brian is tempted but struggling to resist.

In the end, he finds a compromise and I can’t help but admire his cleverness.

“One last chore, Justin, and then I’ll give you what you want. How’s that?” He waits for me to nod before continuing. “I want you to crawl up the bed, start from the bottom and work your way towards me. When you reach me, I want you to lay on your side, facing away from me, and present your ass. I will remove the beads then and you do _not_ have permission to come while I do. You can put on the cock ring if you want. When the chore is completed, I want you to sit on my cock and ride yourself to orgasm.” 

I’m panting and my hand is franctically squeezing the base of my cock because I’m so turned on by the picture Brian’s words painted in my mind that I’m sure I’ll come and ruin the game. 

Realizing that the more I hesitate, the longer I’ll have to wait before I can fuck myself on his cock, I move again towards the chest, find the cock ring and wear it. The task is enough to exhaust me and I’m not even half-way through the second chore.

Reaching the end of the bed and crawling towards Brian takes me almost five minutes, and when I finally lay on my side presenting my ass to Brian, I’m breathing heavily. 

“You’ve been amazing, Justin. Perfect. And I know you’re tired and need to come. But you do realize I can’t fuck you if the beads are still in, don’t you?” I nod and Brian speaks again, “So just take a deep breath, and when you release it the beads will come out. Afterwards, my cock is all yours.”

I whimper and I know I’m speaking nonsense now. I catch the words ‘please’ and ‘now’ and Brian’s name in my babbling but I really don’t know what I’m saying. Brian shushes me and tells me to breathe…and suddenly I’m screaming and there’s white light all over and…

Gasping, I’m finally able to open my eyes again and I feel Brian holding me from behind, whispering sweet, lovely words in my ear. I look down and am pleased to find that my bound cock is still hard. I did it! I didn’t come and now I get to ride Brian’s cock.

With a grin, I turn around, push Brian back down and straddle him. He grins up at me, his cock already encased in a condom – he must have put it on while I was in la-la land – and I sit on him. 

We both gasp and I only have the presence of mind to remove the cock ring before I’m bouncing up and down on Brian’s lap, screaming and coming all over the both of us. I squeeze my ass as hard as I can and push Brian over the edge, too.

We lay there, me collapsed on top of him, his arms around me and his mouth kissing every bit of flesh he can find. I know soon enough we’ll have to move, retrieve at least a wet cloth to clean ourselves with (I seriously don’t have the energy for another shower now,) and take a well deserved nap. But for now, we stay like this and I find I was right.

Brian truly can erase any other thought from my mind. 

I wonder if I’ll be able to do the same for him when I’ll collect my reward. I know exactly which toy I want to use on him. Oh, I’m going to have so much fun!

**Author's Note:**

> First PWP ever so I hope I got this right. There might even be a companion piece to this because... well, read the story and then you'll see why. Actually, you know what? You tell me if I should write that companion piece I'm talking about, deal?


End file.
